Hit it or Quit it: The Final Rounds Get Complicated!
is episode 63 of the original Naruto anime. Synopsis "Winner, Naruto Uzumaki!" Genma announces. "You won! Naruto!" Sakura shouted out. Everyone in the audience then started to clap for Naruto. He notices and looks back, the audience's claps turned to cheers. Hearing the audience cheering, he starts to jump around and cheer back and hand kisses out to the audience. Heh, from the injuries that he's sustaining, he still has energy to jump around. What a stamina freak. Genma thought. From the audience, Sakura sits down Wow, Naruto just keeps getting stronger. From behind her, she hears two girls talk about him, saying that he's going really far and on the track of success. I hate to admit it, Naruto, but I envy you. Watching your battle has made me realize I have to work really hard too, or I'll never get anywhere. Sakura thought. Shikamaru was shocked to see Naruto win. "Naruto defeated Neji?! Aw man, I can't believe it. And I thought Naruto was the same as me, one of the dorky, uncool guys." Shino questions, "Dorky and uncool?" Shikamaru says yes, "Now everyone's saying he's going to make something big of himself. Just great, I doubt I can beat him now. This is really bad. I've never felt so depressed. What a drag." Shikamaru moans and looks down. Asuma and Kurenai were surprised that Naruto can use the Nine-Tailed Fox's chakra without losing himself. "Most of Konoha here are pretty surprised." Asuma said. How can this kid harness the Nine-Tailed Fox chakra in an uncontrollable state? Did Kakashi teach him this? Third Hokage thought. Neji was lying down, still can't move from the injuries. Genma went up to him and said, "If this bird was even wise enough, it would've used its beak to break free. Never give up, that's the key to be free." Genma swiped his hand, and let the Medical-nin to take Neji into a room. Hiashi watches in shock and doesn't cheer. Hanabi just looks at Hiashi's direction, "Father?" The scene changes to where Neji was lying down on a stretcher room. The Medical-nin said to Neji, "Yep, you can't move because you're completely out of chakra." Neji ignores the Medical-nin and thinks back of Naruto's determination. The door opens and Hiashi comes in. "Could you excuse us for a little bit?" The Medical-nin says that they weren't allowed to but Hiashi says that it's only for a few minutes. The two medical ninjas agrees and leaves. Neji struggles to get up and finally sat down on his bed. "What do you want?" Hiashi – with his normal face – told Neji that he will tell the truth on that day. Neji got confused of what Hiashi meant. "On that day, I fully intended to die." Neji was shocked for a bit, then got angry. "What do you mean!? My father died to take place of you to save the Hyūga clan from having the Byakugan's secret taken away! Liar!" Neji shouted at Hiashi. He calmly replies by saying that the truth may appear that way. He then takes a scroll from his clothes and gives it to Neji, but he seems to refuse. Neji decides to look at the scroll again and sees his father's handwriting and signature to Neji. Realizing it's for him, Neji takes the scroll and reads it. "Neji, I didn't have time to explain, so I written it letter. But on that day, I was meant to die." A flashback occurs and Hiashi was standing next to the Hyūga Elder saying that he must die to save the village. "Hold on, Hiashi. Your advanced blood to this Hyūga Clan is really valuable to ourselves, protecting the Byakugan has been a duty of our Main Branch." Hiashi protests again, saying that before the duty, Konoha will be drawn into war. Head Elder already knew, "which is why a branch family exists." Hizashi comes before the Hyūga Elder, "We will take place of Hizashi's corpse, instead of yours." Hiashi was shocked to see that his brother will die. "Hizashi has already agreed to it." The Hyūga Elder said. Hiashi then protested again, "But the Cloud Country wants the Byakugan's secret! If Hizashi was killed, that ability would be immediately sealed! I'm pretty sure they won't be satisfied by these terms." The Hyūga Elder then said, "Their true intention was to have the blood of their killer. They never said anything about the Byakugan's secret. Since Hizashi has the same blood as you and is another replica of you, we will put his body to take place of yours." Hiashi starts to ponder the idea, but he still didn't want his brother to die. Hyūga Elder continued, "This time has come, each generation, this has protected the Hyūga Clan. This is the destiny of the Head Family." Hiashi still was silent and didn't want his brother to die. Hizashi then asked his brother, "So, what happened to the confident Hiashi Hyūga?" From hearing that, Hiashi says, "Look, it doesn't have to be this way. This is way different in the past--" Hiashi was immediately interrupted by Hizashi as he came with incredible speed and attacked him. Hiashi falls into the ground, "Why?" Hiashi asked, having difficulty to talk. "Please, let me go." Hizashi says. Hiashi then says, "Neji…needs you…for the head…family. Why…do you choose…death?" Hizashi says that Hiashi was incorrect. "I still hate Head Family, and still hate it right now. But, I'm not doing this for the head family, but for my brother." Hizashi pauses a bit. "But, now, I have freedom to choose whatever I want." Everyone stares at Hizashi in shock. "I've shown my ugly side to Neji everytime, but now, I can finally understand my own will." Hizashi turns to leave, "I ask you, please give Neji a message for me. Tell him that I wasn't killed to protect the head family, but to protect my sibling's family and village; and, by my own free will, I chose death and my freedom." Hiashi still struggles to get up, "You choose death…as freedom?" Hizashi only replies, "I've always wanted to disobey the Hyūga destiny. And all I wanted to do is to choose my own destiny." Hizashi then turns to leave and he opens the door into blinding light. "HIZASHI!" Hiashi shouted out and still couldn't stand. Neji seems to be crying after reading the scroll. He read the final statement from the scroll, "Forge your own destiny, Neji. Your fate is something you create with your own hands. From Hizashi Hyūga." Neji looks to see where Hiashi was and suddenly sees him bowing to him. "Please, I'm sorry, believe me!" Hiashi cried out. Neji then felt a little less angry and calmed down. "Please, stop bowing to me." Neji said. Hiashi leaves and Neji takes off his forehead protector showing the Curse Mark Jutsu. Father, I can't be sure if a person's destiny is like a cloud. Floating on a fixed current that it can't escape, or if people are able to ride on whatever breeze they choose. I don't know. I don't completely understand it yet. And maybe the destination is the same, no matter what you choose. Just when you choose one course, along comes someone who's picked a different path. One that's devoted to living life to its fullest. There's real strength to be found in that love of life. I finally understand that because of this latest battle. Neji looks out the window. At the same time, Naruto gets congratulations from Shikamaru. '' Now Father, I have only one goal: To become stronger so I won't lose to anyone again. That's what I feel my goal is now.'' Looking outside, Neji sees two birds flying away. Father, I wish you could see these birds flying. They're finding their freedom too. The scene changes to the where the Third Hokage and the Fourth Kazekage were sitting. "Hmm, restless, aren't they?" The Third Hokage agrees, saying that the first match was interesting. "No, that's not what I meant, the whole crowd is waiting for the next match for Sasuke Uchiha. By the way, where is he?" Kazekage asked. Third Hokage sighed again. Raido came and whispered to Hokage, "I'm afraid that's just it. The ANBU just can't seem to find him. Before everyone starts to make a fuss, I think that we should disqualify Sasuke." Third Hokage closed his eyes and seems to agree. "COME ON! GET THE NEXT MATCH STARTED!!! COME ON!" The audience started to shout out. "Sheesh" Genma said. Shikamaru started to wonder where Sasuke is. Shino only replies by using a phrase that Confucius used (The wise don't approach the dangerous…maybe he's being wise). Naruto then stretches out a bit and says: "What are you talking about? Sasuke will definitely come, believe it!" Naruto said. Then he eyes Gaara for a bit, and Gaara eyed him back (Shikamaru seems to be confused and turning his head to the right and left). Naruto looks out. Where is he? He shouldn't take too long. Third Hokage decides to disqualify Sasuke. "We have no choice, but, as the rules state, we must disqualify Sasuke." Kankurō gets nervous, "Where is that Sasuke? If he won't come, he's going to ruin our plans." Out on the audience, Baki started to get nervous that Gaara already killed Sasuke. A flashback occurs, Gaara leaves to go somewhere, "Where are you going?" Baki asked. "To remind myself that I'm alive." The scene changes to where Gaara goes to the same cliff where Sasuke and Kakashi was and hides behind a boulder. "Come on, Sasuke. One more time." Kakashi says and it shows Sasuke panting and bruised up. Kakashi then stops and looks at where Gaara is hiding. "What is it?" Sasuke asked. "You can come out now. Your bloodthirstiness is giving yourself away." Kakashi said to where Gaara was hiding. Gaara simply comes out without fear and faces Sasuke and Kakashi. "Oh, it's just you." Kakashi said. Gaara gives a mean glare at Sasuke. Back at where the Hokage and Kazekage were sitting, and the Kazekage simply sighs. "Please Lord Hokage, its best if you just wait a little longer before you make a decision." Third Hokage stops and listens. Raido then says: "Well, whoever keeps on being late (excluding Kakashi) doesn't have a right to be a Chunin. If there's a good reason that we can postpone it, then we must go without him." Kazekage edged in his seat and says, "But I do have a good reason." Raido and Third Hokage seems to listen more now. "Most of the shinobis and daimyos came here, so that they could watch the next match of Sasuke Uchiha." Raido started to protest, but was cut off from the Kazekage, "After all, he's part of the Uchiha Clan, which is why we put Gaara to give the opportunity to fight him." Third Hokage seems to ponder and was about to agree. "What should we do?" Raido asked. Third Hokage finally answered, "Very well, we will postpone Sasuke's match." Raido was about to protest but Third Hokage said to just inform the proctor. Raido takes his order and teleports to Genma.Third Hokage asks if the Kazekage is pushing this a little too much. "No, not at all. After all, we do want the Uchiha to show off his particular talent to this match." The scene changes to where Genma is, and Raido is seen whispering to Genma. After the conversation, Genma says, "I understand." Raido teleports back to the Third Hokage and Genma announces, "Ladies and Gentlemen! The contestant for the next match has not appeared! So, we will postpone this match until later! As for now, the next match will begin!" Shikamaru, Shino, Temari, and Kankurō were shocked (while Naruto and Ino were relieved while Sakura seems to get worried and Asuma says, "Just what is Sasuke is doing?"). Shikamaru then complains: "Oh no! That means that my match just got even more closer." Genma then announces Kankurō and Shino to go down in the battle arena. Kankurō started to freak out, This match won't matter, I'm more worried that I reveal my moves on the Chunin Exams before the plan comes into action! I can't do that. He faces Temari and she nods (Baki started to get worried). "Proctor, I withdraw!" Kankurō shouted. Shino, Naruto, and Shikamaru were surprised ("What?!" Genma said). "I withdraw. So please, move on to the next match." Everyone in the audience booed at Kankurō. Temari justs scoffs and brings out her Iron Fan. She makes incredible gusts, she jumps off and kneels on her iron fan and lands safely on the battle arena. Genma then asks, "And your name is?" Temari then says her name. "No need to be hasty. Shikamaru! Come down here!" Genma shouted out. Aww, come on, what are you doing moving these matches up like this? Why does it have to be my stupid match that gets pushed up? Oh man, this is such a drag! Great! If it's going to be like this, maybe I'll withdraw too. Before he was about to say anything, Naruto pushes him off the guardrail. "All right! Go on, Shikamaru, you can do it!" Shikamaru stumbles and falls off. "AAAAHHHHH! "CRASH!" Temari looks off and looks with one eye. Shikamaru looks up at Naruto on the ground. (sarcastically) Yeah, thanks a lot, Naruto...